strength
by Iris1012
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but her but goes you have always been my strength, I'd thought I'd be stronger without you you but it turns out I have only become weak.


一

_Battles_

A crowd gathered in a the courtyard of the academy. The unknown source of attention was as predicted - a fight. A fight between a green head female and a chestnut brown haired male.

She took a swing and hit him in the jaw. He groaned and stunned back. He launched forward and pinned her to the floor. He sent a barge of fists but the girl beneath him blocked his jabs. Just when she was feeling tired she growled and used her weight to push the boy off of her.

The two went back and forth most of their break. Both were bruised. The girl was breathing heavily when she sent a cold glare towards the boy. He was clutching his side. He snarled and moved his hands to make a seal. Three puffs of smoke flanked his right.

'You're gonna pay for this, you weak bitch.'

The girl did not flinch. The clones punched and kicked. The green head grunted when she a force landed on her cheek. _Okāchan's not gonna be happy_, she thought. One of the clones dispersed. When the clones were distracted, the green head dispersed the remaining two clones with a hard punch to the girl and kick on the chin. She snapped her head to her opponent. His growing tired, she smirked. She went for the attack. The smirk faded from her face.

The world had turned upside-down. She craned her neck up and in her view was a young man with a low ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Chūnin green flak-jacket. He held a stern gaze in his brown eyes as he looked over the crowd.

'Scram!' he commanded 'Or else you'll be getting punished too!'

The Chūnin still held the green head by the ankle. He then looked to her opponent. He had fainted and was sprawled on the ground like starfish. The Chūnin then turned

stare at the green head.

'You're in big trouble.'

Those were the last words she heard from the Chūnin. Reason being, she blacked out from exhaustion.

'That bastard better give that kids money back' she murmured.

**two weeks later...**

'I understand the consequences my daughter has to face' a woman with chocolate brown hair and glowing purple eyes nodded. She blinked slowly at the man and woman who frowned and between them was the same chestnut haired boy with a sling. He was scowling at the green head who sat beside the chocolate haired woman. 'Ayame' she said calmly 'Apologise to the boy and his family.' The said Ayame bowed her head 'I apologise for my behavior against your son and I'm sorry, Kai.'

Ayame waited in he same small office. Umino Iruka - the Chūnin that caught Ayame and Kai - stepped inside the small office with three other Chūnin. One of them Ayame recognised as her sensei,

'Ryū-san I—' Ayame's mother lifted her hand. 'Please Sodoku-san, I'd like to say not to sugar-coat things, if you will?' the chocolate haired woman rested her palms on her lap.

The Ryū pair sat idly in their apartment living room waiting for someone to speak up. 'Would you like to tell me why you beat up that boy?' Ryū Naomi folded her arms o er her chest. Her eyes set on the grey head on the opposite sofa. Ayame let out a heavy sigh 'He wouldn't give a kid's money back.' Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose 'Do you have any proof of this?' the younger Ryū rubbed the her elbow and shrugged 'No! B-But you know me Okāchan! I wouldn't just-just beat someone up just because I want to.'

Ryū Naomi, as mentioned before, is Ayame's mother. She is a Jōnin for the Konohagaru Shinobi Force, a well respected kunoichi among her peers. Unlike herself her daughter did not inherit chakra. 'Remember when you said you didn't want to be a Shinobi because you don't want to go on missions?' she started. Ayame nodded 'Yeah? What's that got to do with my detention situation?' the green head leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

'I'm not doing this' the young Ryū folded her arms over her chest. She glared at the basket and poker. 'You have to' said a Chūnin. She had ash white hair and sapphire blue eyes. 'I can't believe I have to this to myself' Ayame groaned. 'Believe it' said the Chūnin unenthusiastically. The Ryū sent a glare towards the grey haired Chūnin. She huffed and poked at a couple of trash inside the cold waters. The sky was still recovering from the night as the sun rays latched onto the Earth. With every step the Ryū shivered. _I'm gonna get sick!_ She growled. 'How do you expect me to see?!' Ayame straightened her back from her crouched position. The grey haired Chūnin, who Ayame learned to be Yuki, rolled sighed in annoyance. 'Can you shut up and do your work, I don't wanna be here longer than I should.' Ayame huffed 'Fine.'

That same morning, Ryū Ayame rushed home. She took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes. 'Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!' the green head pulled on her baby blue T-shirt and zipped up her denim shorts. She bolted out the door. Not long after she headed back to lock he door. She pulled at her ponytail. 'I'm gonna be in soooooo much trouble!' she cried. She ran down the streets. She leaped over apple carts and weaved past villagers in the bustling streets.

Ayame was late. The Ryū had gotten back from her two hours of cleaning of the river and slumped on her bed. According to her grey haired guardian she had to go back to the river to finish the job. She woke up in haste by the sound of her alarm clock.

'Ryū Ayame, do you realise what time it is?' her sensei, Sodoku Katsumi, said without looking from the board. Ayame combed through her green strands and nodded 'Yes, sensei.' Katsumi nodded and gestured for Ayame to take a seat. The green head made her way to the back of the class beside a lilac haired girl cut in a bob with a hime bangs framing her face. Her salmon pink eyes stared with concern at the green head. 'What were you doing, this morning?' she whispered to her green head friend. Ayame took in a sharp breath 'Tiring crud that's what.' The other girl nodded not wanting to press any further. She continued with her work.

'Uhmm... Kanna?'

'Yeah?'

'What we doing?'

* * *

**hey pretty people this is my first fanfic so your reviews are most welcome****thanks love Iris**


End file.
